Spirit of Vengeance
Plot Rick Jones mentions that there was a legend of a Spirit of Vengeance that resides in Death Valley. Ghost Rider crashes the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'s prison transport in Death Valley to targetAbomination. Ghost Rider uses his penance stare on Abomination which burns the gamma out of him and regresses him back to Emil Blonsky. Then he targets Red Hulk for Thunderbolt Ross' roll in the creation of Hulk which leads to Ghost Rider dragging Red Hulk to a another dimension on a military train that he took control of with the the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. in pursuit. When Red Hulk finally repents the fact that he should've had a failsafe placed on the gamma bomb that created the Hulk, Ghost Rider spares Red Hulk as they get close to a creature that would've disposed of Red Hulk. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Ghost Rider evaded the creature and made it back to Death Valley. When A-Bomb invites Ghost Rider back to Vista Verde with them, Ghost Rider states that there is still some evil in the world. Ghost Rider then summons his motorcycle and rides off. Characters * S.M.A.S.H. ** Hulk ** A-Bomb ** Red Hulk ** She-Hulk ** Skaar *Abomination *Ghost Rider Quotes Hulk: "Papa Green to Baby Blue, The Path to Grandmas House is all clear." A-Bomb: "Copy that Papa Green. ''Hey Hulkies, We're trucking through the desert delivering some dangerous goods, or would that be bads. Anyway, we're taking this creep, Abomination, to a remote military prison deep in the desert."'' "''Hulk to A-Bomb" She Hulk: "''We don't need a GPS. I know this shortcut like the back of my hand." A-Bomb: "Unless your hand is a perfectly flat, expansive, endless horizon in all direction. I'm gonna hve to second guess you." "She Hulk to A-Bomb" Hulk: "Hang On, There's a sign up ahead."(Eats Bug) Red Hulk: "Quiet, Papa Green. Don't wan't Lizard Boy getting jealous he's missing all the juicy ones." Hulk: "Easy Red, You're the last one who should be rattling with Abomination's Cage." Red Hulk: "What's that supposed to mean?" Hulk: "It means..."(Eats another Bug) Red Hulk: (Laughs)"What? Greenie thinks just 'cause I turned Blonsky into Abomination, I ought to take it easy on him?(Scoffs) He's one of the most dangerous criminals in the planet. Life in a metal shoebox is better than he deserves." "Hulk to Red Hulk" A-Bomb: "You took us to Death Valley? Don't you know the urban legend about the Spirit of Vengeace that haunts this place? Story goes he beats the tar out of you with flamming chains if you haven't fessed up to your past crimes." Abomination: "You hear that old friend? Red Hulk may be a hero but General Ross has alot to atone for.: Red Hulk: "Past is Past Old Friend. Beides, your the bad guy here. You're the one ought to be worried." "Abomination to Red Hulk" Hulk: "Something tells me he's not the only bad guy here." A-Bomb: "It's him, It's the Ghost Rider." Ghost Rider: "Abomination, I have come for you."(Hisses) Hulk: "Yep, It's a jailbreak. Jen, will buy you some distance. Floor it." She Hulk: "Will Do." "Hulk to She Hulk" Red Hulk: "Oh No, not to let some flame-headed biker bust Abomination loose." A-Bomb: "Told you he was real. In your smug green face. You were all, "I'm She Hulk, I know everything about shortcuts, cities and revenge ghost! Ohh!"" She Hulk: "If you're right, this isn't one of those things it's good to be right about, Dunce. If you're such an expert, what does this demon want?" A-Bomb: "My guess, either Abomination's soul or he really needs a bucket of water." "A-Bomb to She-Hulk" A-Bomb: "Uh, you're with me, right? He's Agents of SMASH enemy number one...Or two, after Leader, but that's, like, a big deal still. Dude is the worst. Well I'm not helping." A-Bomb: "Help, Skaar! He's haunting our truck, We gotta stop him." Abomination: "So, you have come to liberate me? Who hired you? Wait, nevermind. Just get these off me." Hulk: "Sorry matchstick, can't let you hijack that cargo." Red Hulk: "Let me show you how a real cowboy wrestle down a runaway steer." Abomination: "You have my thanks, comrade. You will be well rewarded..." Ghost Rider: "Emil Blonsky, you must atone for your crimes." Abomination: "Release me, demon. It's not my fault, It was him. Red Hulk. General Ross. He took my humanity and turn me into this monster. It's his fault." Red Hulk: "Sorry gruesome. All your fire's doing is making me mad and the madder I get, the hotter I get." Abomination: "Take him. He started everything." Red Hulk: "Hold up Blonsky. I turned you into the perfect soldier. You're the one who wasted the gift." Abomination: "Ross would hide his mistake in prison while he roams free withi his biggest mistake of all. The Hulk." Red Hulk: "Shut your stinking pie-hole." Abomination: "You created two monster, Ross, and allied yourself with the wrong one." Ghost Rider: "Repent..." Abomination: "I will repent to nothing." Ghost Rider: "...then Burn!" "Abomination to Ghost Rider to Red Hulk" Emil Blonsky: "No, What have you done? You've taken it away. I'm nothing." Red Hulk: "Haha, Good Riddance. Can't hide behind your gamma muscle now, you"(Get's pulled by chains)"Hey, What are you doing? You didn't actually buy the mope's sob story?" Ghost Rider: "Your warmongering impatience created Hulk. Your arrogance created a monster, Abomination. to stop him. Crime upon Crime. Repent or Suffer." Red Hulk: "Nice Try, Flame Face, but I got a hot head too. You're the one who should repent to me. If I haven't save the world twenty dozen time, you'd be riding your flaming bike in circles, in a 50 foot chunk ot rock in space!" "Ghost Rider to Red Hulk" Ghost Rider: "There is a place for the unrepentant, and your fate lies there." Red Hulk: "You keep driving like a blindfolded monkey, and you're not gonna get away either." Ghost Rider: "There is no escape for you." Red Hulk: "When I get out of these chains. I'm gonna snuff you out, candlestick." "Red Hulk to Ghost Rider" Red Hulk: "Watch it, ya slash-heavy caveman!, Yah!" Ghost Rider: "There is no escape, only eternal suffering for your crimes." Red Hulk: "Alright, Fine. I'm Sorry. Happy now you cranky, skinless Halloween reject? What? I have to mean it?" "Ghost Rider to Red Hulk" Hulk: "Enough! Red may be a jerk, ana loudmoth and a lousy self absorbed blowhard." Red Hulk: "Alright, alright. We get it." Hulk: "But I can't let you take him." "Hulk and Red Hulk" Red Hulk: "Where were you when I punched that talking planet in the face?, Or stopped every alien invasion from Skrulls to Frogmen? Think I probably save your flamming kiester more times than you'd like to know about." Ghost Rider: "The saddest of sinners know their guilt and hold it within. Now, you will only hold pain." "Red Hulk to Ghost RIder" A-Bomb: "Cool! We should let him haunt the Jump Jet next. The whole front could be a skull and fire balls would shoot..." "Hey, I'm starting 20 minutes ago when Ghost Rider was just an urban legend and we were in the place only figuratively known as Death Valley." Red Huk: What is your major malfuntion? You can't be this sore about Blonsky." Ghost Rider: "Your failure is that you are blind to your crimes. Blonsky is not your only mistake." "Red Hulk to Ghost Rider" Red Hulk: "All right, Fine. I'm the one who clogged Hulk's toilet and I'm sorry. Happy now?" Hulk: "Rider, he made his peace. He apologized. Isn't that enough?" Ghost Rider: "No. He has not." "Hulk to Ghost Rider" Ghost Rider: "He refuses to repent. The beast will now consume his soul." A-Bomb: "But what about us. I didn't do anything. Except falling on you. Which I'm sorry for. Sort of." Hulk: "Let him go or you're going into the pit too." Ghost Rider: "He is the reason you are a monster. you would lose your life for the one who stole your humanity?" Hulk: "Yes. I forgive for that him a long time ago." Red Hulk: "Ah criminy. All right, listen up. I pushed Banner to make the gamma bomb that turned him into the Hulk. It should've had a fail-safe to stop the countdown in an emergency. It's all my fault and...and I'm sorry." Ghost Rider: "You are sincer but it is not enough." Red: "Ah co'mon. Are you kdding me? What else do you want? Flowers and Box of Chocolates?" "Red Hulk to Ghost RIder" Red Hulk: "No way, Greenie. Save Yourself. I got this coming to me. I see that now. I can't let you suffer for it." Hulk: "There's only one person still suffering for your crimes, Red." Red Hulk: "I apologized to everyone else. maybe it's time I forgave myself." "Red Hulk to Ghost Rider" A-Bomb: "Finally. Alright GR. Tell your tentecle-mouth fire monster we're all good. He can let us go now." Ghost Rider: "I do not control the beast. Our fates are sealed." "A-Bomb to Ghost Rider" Ghost Rider: "Your spirit is noble. Your heart pure, Hulk." Hulk: "Thanks. But it's the SMASHer's that help me to strive better." "Ghost RIder to Hulk" Trivia *This is Ghost Rider's 5th appearance in Marvel cartoon and second in a Hulk animation show. Video References Category:Season Two